


Into the Fire

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Demon Roman, Demons, First Time, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sacrifice Virgil, Virgin Virgil, could be seen as dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Virgil is a sacrifice made by his village, offered as a gift due to his perceived purity. He expects to die, but the demon his village worships (and fears) has other, more salacious plans in store for the pretty sacrifice.





	Into the Fire

_This life is overwhelming, I'm ready for the next one._

ღ

Fire, a burning fire surrounding him, coming for him like the wolves chasing the sheep out in the fields. There was no way to escape it, the flames were as inexorable as the sacrifice itself. Virgil hadn’t a choice, and he hadn’t had one since the day he was born, he’d just never known it. They say a sacrifice is branded the day they come into the world, but Virgil wasn’t sure he believed everything the old priest spouted off. He hadn’t entirely believed they would sacrifice him, not until his family dragged him out of his bed, barely half awake, and carried him down to the altar. The stone pillar that they chained him to was cold, and they were shouting biblical verses and chants while Virgil shut his eyes tight and pretended he was dreaming. The flames were getting close, but they were changing color. Vibrant reds and oranges, to blues and greens, to a deep violet. The fire was the last thing Virgil saw of his home.

When Virgil next opened his eyes, it was to a ceiling, a stone ceiling with crimson curtains shrouding the view. Virgil gasped in a breath, not sure when he’d stopped breathing, and tried to yank himself upright. He cried out in alarm when he found himself yanked back down, pressure biting into his arms. Glancing above his head, Virgil could see his arms were still chained, but now they were chained to the wooden poles of the headboard. A bed? Virgil could practically taste his heart, it was beating so hard. What had happened? Had he really been dreaming?

Had he gone crazy, and they’d locked him away? None of his suspicions were comforting, and what was far less comforting? The laugh that came from the foot of the bed. Virgil flinched and looked forward, at what hadn’t been there before. A figure standing past the red curtains, tall…inhuman. When it smiled, Virgil saw the glint of sharp teeth, but he saw something more, too. In the eyes, the creature’s eyes, was a fire. A familiarity, but Virgil didn’t know how. Suddenly, everything felt slow and soupy, like he’d been here before.

“I thought they’d grown tired of sending me up their poor town folk,” the creature spoke, undeniably masculine. Virgil flinched, drawing his legs away from the foot of the bed. The priest had dressed him in a big, white shawl, and nothing else, stating it was best to take as little as possible from the human world. Where had they sent him?!

“Who are you?” Virgil asked, surprised his voice didn’t tremble.

The creature pushed the curtain aside and set a knee on the bed, and Virgil tilted his head back to view him fully. Red scales adorned the creature’s arms and shoulders, looking like they disappeared down his chest. Fire burned in his eyes, still, yellow and red bouncing around his slit pupils. “Who?” the creature repeated. “Not “what” or “why”? Your kind is usually screaming by now.” Some part of Virgil felt that the creature might even be offended at his lack of obvious terror. Virgil was simply so scared, he didn’t have the breath to scream. The strange man grinned, then, baring glistening teeth that reminded Virgil of a carnivore. “Your kind has many names for me. I think I like “Roman” best, though they didn’t come up with that one.”

Roman’s eyes raked up and down Virgil for a moment, and Virgil wished the mattress would swallow him whole. This was the truth, then, that the demon from the forest came for the sacrifices? This was where he killed them?

Virgil shut his eyes tight when Roman moved forward, climbing atop the bed with the grace of a hunting wildcat. Virgil was anticipating something sharp, something cold, something painful. Instead, he felt a hand on his face, and a jump in his chest. Eyes popping open, Virgil gasped when he looked above him and found the demon had crawled atop him. “Such pretty eyes,” the demon murmured, stroking a thumb under Virgil’s left eye.

Virgil swallowed. “If you’re going to kill me, I’d rather you didn’t compliment me while doing it,” he stated plainly.

Roman cocked a brow, his smirk widening, and Virgil felt like there was a secret being kept from him. “Kill?” Roman asked, cocking his head. “And humans called me dramatic. I’m not going to kill you, little shadow,” Roman leaned in close, “but the sacrifice is, in fact, your body.”

Virgil furrowed his brows, confused, until Roman closed the distance between them and kissed him. Virgil made a startled sound, and he yanked on his arms, but the chains wouldn’t give. Roman smiled into the kiss, appearing amused with the efforts. The demon was warm, impossibly so, and it made Virgil realize he was freezing. The demon slid warm palms up Virgil’s legs, pushing the shawl up until it reached his waist, and that was when Virgil squirmed in protest. This was embarrassing, this was…this was sacrilege, wasn’t it?

Roman broke the kiss, and Virgil sucked in a breath, his chest now burning. “They sent a pure one? Oh, they must be desperate,” Roman murmured, his thumbs rubbing circles on Virgil’s hips. Virgil flushed once the realization caught up with him. It was true, he hadn’t slept with anyone else despite being past his second decade. “Don’t worry, little shadow. I’ll take care of it,” Roman murmured, turning his head to kiss at Virgil’s neck. The sharp teeth grazed at Virgil’s skin, just barely there, but the threat was still enough to make Virgil shudder. Roman’s body laid over his, and Virgil couldn’t help reveling in the heat. It was pouring into him, spilling through his veins as if Roman had injected him with fire.

Virgil found his thighs spreading all on their own accord, allowing Roman between them. Roman grinned against Virgil’s throat, opening his mouth to lave his tongue across the young man’s pulse, feeling how it raced. “Eager now, aren’t we?” Roman asked, sliding a hand down Virgil’s trembling belly and to his cock, where it was starting to stand. Virgil opened his mouth, a sound he’d never made before dripping from his lips. It was sharp, needy. Virgil flushed, but his shame was leaking out of him, where normally there would be buckets.

It must be Roman, somehow, but Virgil couldn’t think straight enough to ask. Roman was kissing at his chest, now, hot tongue rolling over pert nipples until they were hard and aching. All Virgil could do was arch his back, trying to get closer to that mouth; how he wished his arms were free. Roman reached to the side, then, but Virgil didn’t open his eyes to watch what the demon was doing, he was too focused on rocking his hips against Roman’s thigh, delighting in the soft friction against his cock.

Suddenly, something cool touched against Virgil’s entrance, making him flinch and gasp. He opened his eyes to look at Roman, whose eyes had darkened, reminding Virgil of a fire just before it went out, of the sparks jumping out as it tried to rekindle. “Relax for me, young one…I will not hurt you.”

Virgil was relaxing hardly before Roman had finished talking, his body becoming soft and pliant. Roman smiled, rewarding Virgil with another kiss. With Roman’s lips against his, it muffled Virgil’s slight squeak when the demon sunk two fingers into him. It didn’t hurt, but it was so…unusual. Nothing like when Virgil played by himself. Not that he would ever admit that, and his face was red at just the thought. “Good,” Roman cooed, pushing his fingers in and out of Virgil’s relaxed hole. Virgil hid his face against Roman’s neck, mouthing at the red scales there and moaning softly. Roman shuddered at the vibration of his voice.

Virgil was so lost in a haze of pleasure by the time Roman deemed him prepared, he was whining for Roman to hurry up, legs spread and chest heaving. “Easy, easy,” Roman murmured, his voice a pleasant rumble that soothed Virgil. The demon settled atop Virgil, using one hand to guide his cock inside of Virgil’s sweltering entrance. They both groaned when Roman slid inside, slowly, inch by inch…Virgil stilled, his breath catching, not believing he could take all of it. Roman rubbed at his side, murmuring something in a tongue Virgil couldn’t understand, but it still coaxed him into relaxing. When Roman finally stopped, all the way inside, Virgil let out a little sob. He felt so full, so…connected? It was weird, but Virgil found it to be good.

Roman nipped at Virgil’s throat, drawing a flinch and groan from the little human. Trying to be careful, because humans were so very fragile, Roman moved his hips. Virgil hugged his thighs against Roman’s waist when the demon started to thrust, high-pitched little noises spilling from Virgil’s mouth. It was hot, like a fire had erupted inside him, but it was so good…Roman filled him perfectly, and each time he pushed in, he hit something inside of Virgil that made him cry out. Pleasure was shooting up his back, turning into a mindless cloud of bliss. Virgil could feel his cock throbbing, dripping pre-cum, he just needed…

Roman wrapped his hand around Virgil’s cock. “Ah!” Virgil arched his back, his mouth going slack when Roman started to pump him in time with his thrusts. This was a little much for a virgin, but Virgil was just so expressive, Roman couldn’t resist him. When Virgil came, painting his belly and chest white, his muscles clamped down on Roman’s cock, milking him for all he was worth. Roman growled, a harsh and beautiful sound, and Virgil shivered fiercely as he was filled with warmth.

Virgil felt very tired and dazed, after he’d come, and he blinked blearily up at Roman when the demon looked down at him, slowly withdrawing. “You were perfect,” Roman rumbled, drawing the backs of his knuckles down Virgil’s cheek. Virgil leaned into the touch, starting to fall asleep. In fact, he may have dreamed the last words.

“I might have to keep you, little shadow.”


End file.
